


Skin and Obliviousness

by angxldust



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO members mentioned, Fluff, M/M, baekhyuns in particular, collarbones, in a way???, this is just stupid tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxldust/pseuds/angxldust
Summary: Baekhyun liked sleeping in shirts two sizes too large and Chanyeol had a front row seat to the skin show.





	Skin and Obliviousness

Chanyeol had exactly three hours of sleep in him yet his mind decided that it wanted to focus on one thing at bum fuck’o clock in the morning.

“We have exactly 30 minutes to get ready so let me know when you want to start moving outta my way, ya fuck.” The irritation in the voice that spoke to him snatched him out of his haze.

He had no idea why he was standing this close to his band mate and he also was alluded to the reasons why his whole body just stood firm in front of the door in their shared room. Maybe it was the fact that his roommate, Byun Baekhyun, liked to sleep with shirt a that: A) didn’t belong to him and B) were two sizes too large so usually it slid off his shoulder like expensive silk. He honestly felt as if he just merely wore such attire to see how long it’ll take Chanyeol to break but that was all merely in his head.

The other members have told him it was as clear as day on how hard he had fallen for the vocalist. The instances in which skinship was an option he always chose the smaller and when he thought they weren’t looking, they could see him throwing hearts at him purely from looks only. He liked to think they were just teasing to be assholes because if he was so obvious then why hadn’t the object of his affection said anything? He was prepared for rejection (is what he liked to tell himself) and could handle it if it came but it hadn’t. So, he doesn’t know, right?

“Uh, yeah sorry.” He muttered eyes zoned in on the collarbone that waved at him, luring him in with how defined and beautiful they just were. Does this count as a fetish?

The shorter boy scoffed, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he spoke, “better be. Meet you in the shower, yeah?”

Chanyeol felt his throat lose up at the sudden request and his mouth opened once to speak yet ran with the words he wanted to say. His eyes wondering to his unblemished skin being showcased to him then quickly somewhere else as he searched for his thoughts. He was thinking more along the lines of “ _Please no. I’ll just wait to shower after you. Mother Earth shall be forgiving for me_.” But all that came out was –

“Y-yeah. Meet you t-there, buddy.” Fuck was he dumb. Buddy? Really? Holy shit was Baekhyun’s collarbones laughing at his mistake too or was he just losing his mind in the wee hours of 6 am?

Baekhyun looked at him weirdly, muttering along the lines of him being an idiot before brushing pass him and out the door. The rapper let out a sigh and was about to gather his wits when he heard the vocalist’s teasing voice call out and say, “and if you wanted to touch you should’ve just asked.”

There was a distant sound of choking as Baekhyun continued to walk away with the biggest grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this happened OMg  
> might add this to a collection tho if I feel up for that ^_^


End file.
